shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Millie Marson
She is the younger adopted baby sister of Eliskūya and Lilly and She is famous for her iconic trademark laugh Personality Millie is more a happy-go-lucky. and a must child-like. very hyper, sill youth in the heart, cheerful, highly energetic, and cheerful most of her time. She is often seen on the back of her adopted big brother Eliskūya just over his right shoulder. and is somewhat weird about this awkward position. She is surprisingly intimidating at times especially when he's in a bad mood with her.however Like her foster big brother, she has a bit of sense of humor. but even so he relies on her for the joking part. however she resents being only happy in anyway and will often attack the attacker. Further reflecting her child-like personality. she also often cries when she is lonely. however also She also has a thing for candy and sweets. Relationships Millie has encountered many others throughout her life, from family, to friends and allies, and to rivals and enemies. Her interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since her childhood, while others have only developed during her childhood. Millie has not shown many romantic feelings towards anyone Character Relationships *The Adoptive little sister to Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf and Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf *The Niece to Rena Scheris Tearson,Renako Kuina Tearson,Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson *The Close Friend And To Her big brother's deceased girlfriend Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi *The Close and Best Friend To Ellie Elwood before she got mind controlled by Sharona De Vil Rhodes's device Appearance she has long dark brown hair with a light pink headband in her hair,however she also has a yellow seashell locket with her mother holding her when she was a baby. its unknown who give it to her Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip wears a red skirt with yellow flowers with a red top Abilities and Powers Weapon TBA Spirit See also: Flammie Flammie(フラミー ,Furamī) is the spirit that has been passed down from generation to generation in the Marson family. It is known that he is the spirit of a flammable beast, which to Millie is like any like spirit; however he is a Legendary spirit from the old ages. When she was only five, she was given a test by him for her shamanic skills. she had play a game of hide and seek, in which Flammie was hiding. In order for Flammie to be Millie's guardian ghost, she had to play a game with him. Although the task of finding him was little hard. however she managed to find him, at a Stonehenge and the two become partners History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about Milliam's past she was born First Of April to Maxwell a rich father. and Mina Marson a caring sweat mother. she spent most of her early babyhood with her best friend Ellie Elwood later her mother was killed by sharona by unknown reasons. meanwhile her father left her at the Thūrwolf Family's doorstep at the household. while she was just a baby then. however later on childhood he was rather regularly boring for her most of the time with her Adopted older brother and older sister after the days has past she spends most of her time doing stuff with her aunt Rena Before the Timeskip Lucca's Orphanage Kidnapped at Barrel Volcano the next morning. soon after being kidnapped by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she later watched in horror of her big brother being beaten up, almost killed however she was crying in horror. however before her big sister can aid her twin brother safely, Sharona imaged to pushed her out the way and she later watched her big brother (who was trying hang on the edge of the cliff of the volcano)was kicked off a the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by Sharona De Vil Rhodes. she crying in sorrow even yet she was hugging herself for her big brother's safe return but she did not resized that her childhood friend Ellie was taken controlled by sharona. while she watched her big sister fall unconscious and being knocked out by sharona. she and big sister and brother were separated, even Millie believed her big brother was dead forever. Alliance with Sharona she spent most of her time sleeping at the mechanism factory. at first she tried to ignore Sharona's bad efforts to her foster older sister. while she tries to ignore her best friend Ellie Elwood being mind controlled. but she later saw Sally who was trying helping her and her older foster sister to escape Failure Teaches Success After the Timeskip Traveling to America Meeting with Renako and Cara Meanwhile, Renako and Cara where traveling towards the town nearby, to meet with her niece millie and her friend ellie elwood. The two finally bumped into them in a fun park where Millie and Ellie where hanging out together. As Renako walked up to her niece millie and give her a hug, they where happy to see each other again after such a long time. this made Ellie a bit of jealous of Renako and soon began argue at each other, however Cara told them to stop it and suggested that the four of them have to searched for a place to buy themselves a drink and to talk about their pasts and the up coming Shaman Fight. as Renako and Cara also told them about they are traveling with Santi and the others and meeting with them again soon. As Renako asked Millie if she wanted to join the Shaman Fight as well, she answered that she wanted to do so together with Ellie. Then, Renako's half brother Eliskūya arrived and found them. After Renako told him that she and the others where fine, however Ellie tried to apologized to Eliskuya for being mind controlled by Sharona in the past in which he did not say anything towards her. while Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they where supposed to meet with Santi and the others again and after they did, to join or watch the grand shaman tournament together. Then, the group started traveling back. Shaman Fight In their first match of the Shaman tournament, Team "Elwood" where put up against Team "Punchers". Soon after the fight started, one of them was able to knock Millie back with his strength and Oversoul. As Ellie got angry at him, she was able to land a hit on him. As Ellie and Millie attacked him at once, they where able to break his Oversoul. As the other two attacked them at once, Ellie and Millie where only just able to avoid the impact and strike back. As Ellie was almost hit, Millie was able to attack one enemy from behind and take him out. Ellie and Millie where then able to beat the last enemy by surrounding him and attacking him at once. In their second and last match of the grand Shaman tournament, Team "Elwood" faced Team "Richies". When the fight started, Team "Richies" started making fun of Ellie and Millie because they where dressed way better and more fancy in their opinion. As Ellie got angry, Millie reacted immediately and fired an attack on the enemies. As they dodged it, Team "Richies" started their attack but Ellie was able to dodge it and take one enemy down. As Millie got attacked again, Ellie helped her out by shooting the second enemy. As the last enemy went all out attack, Ellie and Millie where only just able to dodge the attack, but they where still injured a little bit. As they both got up, they combined their Over souls and where able to overpower the last enemy and win their second and last match. Character Trivia *Millie suffers one Phobia: Hemophobia (Fear of blood) *Millie shares the same birthday as someone else Musical Themes External Links Category:Marson Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member